Season 1 Episode 4
S1E4 is the fourth episode, but the 32nd canonical episode of Blubbercast. It is the final episode of [[Season 1|'Season 1']], debuted on May 24th 2016, consists of seven topics and is the last episode where Zander appears as a host. Description Same old Blubbercast, new fresh episode! Shenanigans ensue as per usual, with gripping topics such as the issue of the rising prices of cattle and our own boardgames design- AND FOR THE FIRST TIME: CELEBRITY GOSSIP AND SPECULATION! All of this and more on this edition of Blubbercast! Topics Summary Proust - Where would we like to live (See also: The Proust Questionaire) Everyone discusses where they would like to live. Dan and Max think outside the box and do not list geographical locations, while Harper and Zander give actual answers. The Rising Price of Cattle (Titled Love is a Cattlefield ''in the show) '''Max' brings a hardhitting economical analysis to everyones attention by analysing the drastically high price hike of cattle, from 2015 to 2016. The rest of the team don't necessarily take kindly to Max's shenanigans. Harper dissapeares for two topics due to comments made by Max. Gawker Discussion (Titled Gawker ''in the show) Everyone rejoices about the downfall of Gawker. According to '''Max', Gawker paid for a sextape of Zoe Quinn who sued for 115 million dollars. Following this, Anita Sarkeesian planted Thermite under Gawker's offices and as a result Gawker had the sell the company. Twitter Premium's best features (Titled Twitter Premium ''in the show) '''Max' is upset that nobody has been purchasing Twitter Premium subscriptions, and in an attempt to drive up sales, showcases some of it's best features- like smellovision, and the button that plays the Seinfeld themesong in reverse whenever you press it. Board Game Ideas (Titled Board Games ''in the show) To attempt to save the boardgame industry, everyone invents their own board game. '''Pineapple on pizza debate' (Titled The Only Scientific Question That Matters ''in the show) As nobody tweeted under the ProHawaiian or NoHawaiian hashtags from the previous episode, the group discusses whether pineapple belongs on pizza. '''Which member of Alvin and the Chipmunks would most likely be LGBT?' (Titled Alvin and the Chipmunks ''in the show) The title of the topic pretty much sums it all up. Towards the end, '''Max' calls out Harper on her Political campaign lies. Plot Significance Max's investment in the Rising Price of Cattle becomes an apex for things to come. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) U2 - Vertigo Quotes "It's like whipped cream, innit?" - Max's justification for the cruel mistreatment of cows "Now the CEO of Gawker is the depression Quest!" - Dan on Gawker's closure "I think he's going to come out as a grown adult man in a chipmunk costume" - Zander, on Alvin and the Chipmunks "They'll pass away, not over" - Harper on the Mexican border Trivia * Max's mic was shittier than usual in this episode for no particular reason. * [http://blubbercast.wikia.com/wiki/Omitted_content#episodes There was a cut topic in which Max expressed desires to shoot up his old school], followed by everyone judging him and asking him if he needs help. This was cut as before the episode was released, the Orlando Nightclub Shooting occured and the segment was replacd with The Rising Price of Cattle. * The Rising Price of Cattle was filmed at a different time to the rest of the episodes(evident due to the fact Max's mic sounds better in this one topic). * Zander was not present for the filming of 'The Rising Price of Cattle'. The voiceclip of Zander saying "Well" was extracted from the PAX coverage from S1E3 External Links Gawker Shuts Down Image Gallery Category:Episodes